Kalin Kessler (Duel Links)
Dark Signer Kalin Kessler is a Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Kalin Kessler, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. He first appeared in the Mark of the Dark Signer event on May 23rd, 2019 as a roaming Duelist. Gallery Profile-DULI-DarkSignerKalinKessler.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-DarkSignerKalinKessler.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-DarkSignerKalinKessler.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-DarkSignerKalinKessler.png | Defeat Dialogue Character-specific ;Yusei Fudo *When starting a Duel with "Yusei Fudo", Kalin announces "You don’t know how long I've been waiting for my revenge." followed by "It's a shame it'll be over so quickly. Hahahahaha!" ;Jack Atlas *When starting a Duel with Jack Atlas", Kalin announces "Is it time for The Enforcers to ride again?" followed by "Hahahahahaha!" ;Crow Hogan *When starting a Duel with "Crow Hogan", Kalin announces "I was once your friend, but I’m now your enemy!" followed by "And I'm back to unleash my wrath on this birdbrain!" Card-Specific ;Monsters *When Kalin Summons "Hundred Eyes Dragon", he chants "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows..." followed by "A world without light is revealed! Dark Synchro!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Kalin briefly appears, and he announces "The Shadow of the Netherworld! Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kalin declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Crush 'em, Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" followed by "Infinity Sight Stream!" **When Kalin activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Hundred-Eyes Dragon's effect!" followed by "It banishes a Dark Monster from my Graveyard to gain its effect!" **When Kalin activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "Hahahahahaha! I can’t stop laughing!" followed by "By destroying my dragon, o get the Dark Signer's ace card!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity Archer", a cut-in frame of his face briefly appears, and he announces "Come out, Infernity Archer!" **Most of the time when Kalin declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Infernity Archer!" followed by "Infernity Crossbow!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity Destroyer", a cut-in frame of his face briefly appears, and he announces "Join me, Infernity Destroyer!" **Most of the time when Kalin declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Infernity Destroyer attacks!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity General", a cut-in frame of his face briefly appears, and he announces "Here’s Infernity General!" **Most of the time when Kalin declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Infernity General attacks!" followed by "Infernity Blade!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity Archfiend", he announces "Come, Infernity Archfiend!" **Most of the time when Kalin declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Infernity Archfiend!" followed by "Infernal Pressure!" **When Kalin activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "I can Special Summon this card by showing it to you!" **When Kalin activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "And Infernity Archfiend's effect adds a card to my hand!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity Avenger", he announces "The Tuner Monster, Infernity Avenger!" **When Kalin activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Infernity Avenger's effect activates from the Graveyard!" When Kalin summons "Infernity Beast", he announces "Infernity Beast! Come here!" **Most of the time when Kalin declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Infernity Beast!" followed by "Infernal Howling!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity Beetle", he announces "The Tuner Monster, Infernity Beetle!" **Most of the time when Kalin declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Infernity Beetle!" followed by "Beetle Blast!" **When Kalin activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Infernity Beetle's effect!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity Knight", he announces "Infernity Knight!" **Most of the time when Kalin declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Infernity Knight attacks!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity Mirage", he announces "Infernity Mirage!" **When Kalin activates the effect of that monster, he announces "My hand's empty, so Infernity Mirage's effect activates!" *When Kalin summons "Infernity Necromancer", he announces "Heh heh heh... Rise, Necromancer!" **When Kalin activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "When Necromancer is summoned, it switches to defense!" **When Kalin activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "My hand is empty, so I can activate Necromancer’s effect!" ;Spells/Traps *When Kalin activates "Depth Amulet", he announces "I knew you’d try that! My Continuous Trap, Depth Amulet!" **When activating the effect of that card, Kalin announces "I discard a card to activate Depth Amulet! You can't attack!" *When Kalin activates "Infernity Break", he announces "Witness my handless combo! I activate Infernity Break!" *When Kalin activates "Infernity Inferno", he announces "I activate my Trap! Infernity Inferno!" *When Kalin activates "Infernity Launcher", he announces "I activate my Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher!" **When activating the effect of that card, Kalin announces "Infernity Launcher's effect activates!" *When Kalin activates "Wave-Motion Inferno", he announces "I activate my Continuous Spell, Wave-Motion Inferno!" **When activating the effect of that card, he announces "I use Wave-Motion Inferno to send my hand to the graveyard!" *When Kalin activates "ZERO - MAX", he announces "I have no cards in my hand, so I can activate ZERO - MAX!" Unused Dialogue * Trivia *He is the first Dark Signer to appear in-game.